


Take Me To Church

by A_Hitomiko, L_Lunny



Series: 圭云 | 平行时空 [7]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, M/M, Top Cho Kyuhyun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hitomiko/pseuds/A_Hitomiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: My church offers no absolutesHe tells me worship in the bedroomThe only heaven i'll be sent toIs when i'm alone with you
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: 圭云 | 平行时空 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481807
Kudos: 21





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> -2050美国背景AU  
-suju出道日联文  
-与火箭瞳 @芥川瞳子 合写，瞳提供脑洞、框架和车车，泥负责情感剧情部分以及语言润色  
-预警（阅读须知）：  
连环杀手xFBI探员  
角色性格多面化非正派（瞳老师负责部分）  
瞳老师的车速要把泥甩下来了  
请谨慎阅读 请勿上升真人  
违法犯罪牢底坐穿 争做文明守法的好公民

“近日，联邦调查局配合俄克拉荷马州警方破获一起举世震惊的连环凶杀案，并成功将凶手缉拿归案。凶手为一名男性亚裔，韩国首尔人，22岁，韩文名为曺圭贤。”

“在这起特大凶杀案中，总共有十四人遇害，遇害人皆为二十岁至二十五岁不等的年轻女性。”

“这宗震惊全美的跨洲杀人案，将经俄克拉荷马州法院审判，负责此案的检察官表明……”

0.

“旅人杀手”这个名字已经被遗忘了。

他不再出现在媒体的版面上，不再出现在巷弄间人们的谈话中，消失在了世界的角落。

像是从未存在过一般。

1.

“哥，你回来了。”

金钟云刚关上门还没开打，房间突然响起微弱的带着些许病态的嘶哑的声音，在漆黑一片的空荡里十分突兀。

“嗯。”

金钟云关上门，把屋外吊灯的灯光挡在门外，生怕那光线会灼伤屋里的人似的。

“怎么现在才回来，”坐在地上的人撑着冰凉的地板站了起来，走近了站在门口没有动的金钟云，伸手将人抱在了怀里，似乎很久滴水未沾的起了一点皮的嘴唇贴着他的耳廓，黏糊糊地小声道：“我好想你。”

“圭贤，”金钟云被曺圭贤有力的双臂锢在怀里动弹不得，他轻轻抬手揪住了那人腰侧的棉质居家服，道：“我这次在芝加哥的目标出了点变数，所以耽误了。”

金钟云知道曺圭贤会懂的，但是还是像过去一样忍不住解释。

“哥，不用解释那么多，至少你回来了嘛，”曺圭贤无所谓地回答，下一秒语气又恢复了戏谑，“不过拖延了两天，看来你也到了要和时间赛跑的年纪了。”

“呀，臭小子。”

两人的谈话还是和过去一样，曺圭贤表面上无法无天地开着自己的玩笑，但是又拐弯抹角地关心着自己有没有好好吃饭，在外面奔波有没有休息好，自己独自一人搭长途飞机的时候是不是又害怕了。

黑漆漆的房间伸手不见五指，阴冷又干燥，两人面对面站着，金钟云整个人被小孩有力的双臂紧紧搂在怀里晃来晃去，像是小孩子得到了什么大玩偶一般爱不释手。

十几个小时的奔波几乎耗尽了金钟云最后一丝力气，他放任自己陷在这个温暖的怀抱里，脑袋靠着他的肩放松地闭上了眼睛。小孩似乎是察觉出来了他的疲惫，挪了挪肩好让他靠得更舒服，顺便抬起了右手一下一下地抚摸着他的发尾。

金钟云低下头把脸埋在曺圭贤的肩窝里，鼻腔周围萦绕着新买的洗衣粉的味道，是他一直用的那个牌子。两个人拥在一起，一时无话，默契地像是共同生活了几十年的伴侣，金钟云在曺圭贤一下下温柔的轻抚中昏昏欲睡，他想起自己当时就是鬼使神差般被这样的他所吸引，然后陷入那漆黑一片的沼泽再也出不来。

他突然想起了当初那个曺圭贤，戴着手铐坐在自己对面的小孩透过审讯室惨白的灯，黑琉璃珠一般的瞳仁似乎能将自己盯穿。后来两人住在一起的时候，聪明的小孩看出了金钟云冷冰冰外壳里的不坦率，所以总是围在自己身边没大没小地闹自己，或是以各种各样的理由要自己帮他买各种小东西。

现在那些东西和那人一起，全部都藏在这间黑暗不见光的密室里。

曺圭贤是被金钟云藏起来的，他最不可告人的秘密。

“旅人杀手”，外面的人是这么称呼他的。

2.

十一月的城郊已经刮起了风雪，肆虐着从街道上呼啸而过，厚厚的积雪堆积在路边，似乎没有人愿意清扫。

相反，黑漆漆的房间此刻开着暖气，与屋外迥然不同的燥热的气息灌满了每个角落。

金钟云半边脸埋在柔软的枕头里，被汗水打湿的刘海分成几缕黏在脸上，身后强烈的异物感刺激着大脑，他咬着自己的唇，下意识抓紧了手边的床单。

曺圭贤骨节分明的手指在穴口周围轻轻抚了抚便往里面探，有些长的指甲不小心在温热柔软的内壁刮蹭了一下，引得身下的人忍不住浑身一抖呼痛出声。

“抱歉，”曺圭贤俯下身温柔地亲了亲金钟云粘着发丝的侧脸，安抚道。

金钟云咬着牙颤抖得说不出话，他深吸了一口气，偏过头对身上的人道：“你直接进来吧。”

留在甬道里扩张的手指太过温柔，考虑周全地照顾到了所有地方，像春日淌过山谷的暖流拍打着岸边冰冷坚硬的峦石，温水煮青蛙一般麻痹了神经。

金钟云被一阵一阵的刺激弄得眼眶发热，突然不想曺圭贤为自己这般周到地扩张。这种触感太过熟悉，熟悉到让金钟云以为覆在自己身上的是以前的曺圭贤，熟悉到让金钟云忍不住害怕。

与其沉溺于假象，不如直接单刀直入来得痛快。

曺圭贤手上的动作一滞，俯下身贴着金钟云发红的耳尖，语气踌躇道：“可是哥这样会受伤的。”说罢亲吻着他的后颈，像是在安抚一只受惊的猫。

这是过去的他最常做的动作。

“没关系，”金钟云抓着曺圭贤的手把人推开了一点，挣扎着翻过身仰躺着面对他，分开腿环上了他的腰际，睁开眼盯着他，道：“圭贤，我今天想要粗暴一点。”

“你也忍得很辛苦，不是吗？”

黑暗中金钟云看不清曺圭贤的脸，但是他知道夜视能力极好的小孩能把自己看得一清二楚。

“不要把我当成她们，你不需要对我这么温柔，我没有她们那么容易死。”

曺圭贤的腰被金钟云环上的双腿带着往前倾，他伸手抚上了金钟云纤长的腿，顺着光滑的大腿肌肤一路摸到了臀部，恶作剧般地在他胸前的红樱上咬了一口。

“放心吧，我从来不把哥当成她们，对她们温柔是因为怜惜，但对哥可不是怜惜。”

曺圭贤嘴上这么说着，伸出指尖在金钟云的精瘦的腹部划下一道道的线条。金钟云知道，他这是过去的记忆在作祟。

“而且你们也没有把我爱的刀还给我，就算还给我了，钟云哥你自己也清楚，我没办法对你下手。”

“你废话好多。”金钟云忍受着腹部传来的酥酥麻麻的触感，抬起腿对着身上那人就是一脚，却因为黑暗看不清目标而踹空了。

“哥不就喜欢我跟你说话吗？”

曺圭贤准确无误地捉住金钟云的脚踝，拉到唇边吻了吻，然后伸手扶着他的大腿将它们分开到最大，将自己早已迫不及待的硬挺对着微微泛红的穴口，伸手撩开了黏在他脸上碍事的头发。

“疼了就叫，你知道我最喜欢听你的声音。”

3.

“我们来做个交易吧，探员先生。”

昏暗的审讯室里，戴着手铐的“旅人杀手”曺圭贤对着负责的探员说，他的这句话，给每天按部就班干活的FBI探员金钟云平淡的生活里投下一枚石子，溅起了一串涟漪。

金钟云不知道这人是怎么知道自己的名字的，竟然指定让自己负责他的审讯，他以为他们两个人的关系就只有他被捕的那一晚，自己给他铐上手铐逮捕归案而已。

“我想了解你，”坐在审讯室里戴着手铐脸色苍白的青年放松地靠着冰冷的审讯椅，吊儿郎当地对着神色冷漠的金钟云说道，那双黑琉璃一般的眼珠亮得吓人，“如果探员先生愿意，我可以用那些人的信息作为交换。”

“你当这是过家家呢。”金钟云穿着早上刚熨好的FBI制服坐在审讯桌前拧着眉，不自觉地捏紧了手里的钢笔。

青年丝毫没注意到金钟云的不悦似的，身体微微前倾，眼神露骨地盯着金钟云在白衬衫领口的阴影下若影若现的锁骨，道：“我还可以提供其他同行的信息。”

审讯室瞬间陷入死寂，金钟云的眉越拧越紧，尽管听起来很扯，但是曺圭贤开出的筹码确实很诱人。

“希望探员先生可以再考虑一下。”

棕色头发的青年说罢又靠回了椅背上，好整以暇地看着陷入纠结的金钟云。

“别一直皱眉啊探员先生，那么好看的脸，长了皱纹多可惜啊。”

“你真的要负责监视这个疯子？”探长翻着金钟云递上去的文件，抬头神色复杂地看着自己手下最优秀的韩裔探员，开口劝道：“其实你不用这样，实在不行把审讯室监控关了算了。”

金钟云垂在身侧的手悄悄握成了拳，他咬了咬下唇，道：“这是最好的方法。”

是为了那些被害人和抓捕其他逃犯，金钟云这样说服自己。

监视这位特殊的S级嫌犯的地点是在金钟云的住处，长官答应他不在屋里安装任何监控，只留下一个装着炸弹的项圈在曺圭贤的脖子上，确保他不会离开住处和对周围的人造成威胁。

金钟云听同事们说曺圭贤是个不怎么说话的人，而各种资料(收养纪录、人格剖绘)也是这么写着的，所以他也天真以为只是和一个比较麻烦的大孩子相处而已——

第一日。

金钟云早上起来进客厅就看见曺圭贤四仰八叉地霸占了他最爱的沙发，这个S级危险人物抱着沙发上的靠枕，见是他来了立马一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来。

“探员先生早上好啊。”

语气轻快又活泼，就像大学在外面合租的室友一样对着金钟云打着招呼，如果不是脖子上挂着一圈黑色的金属镣铐的话。

曺圭贤看金钟云面无表情地想走，便懒懒地提高了声音开口道：“你们不是要问我问题吗？”

“你这样不说话很浪费时间和警力啊，探员先生。”

金钟云耐着性子在他侧边的沙发上坐了下来，拿出平板想像对以前的任务对象一样审，但是曺圭贤显然不是别人。这看起来十分顽劣的小孩盘着腿坐在沙发上，不断向金钟云提着各种问题，但是大部分都是一些和案件毫无关联的，反而更像在酒吧物色约会对象时搭讪会问的问题。

“探员先生现在有交往对象吗？”

“探员先生喜欢什么类型的女孩啊？”

“啊，原来探员先生不喜欢女孩子，那喜欢什么类型的男人呢？”

如果不是职业操守和要留着他的命问出线索，金钟云现在就想一枪爆了这疯子的头。他虽然是弯的但并不是来者不拒，他不觉得自己能够接受这样的人。

不是指脸，而是指杀人凶手。

身为受过良好训练的高级探员，金钟云自认明白曺圭贤在干什么，单纯的就是孩子想扰乱大人，藉此博取关注，就像书上写的一样。但当金钟云想说谎或是逃避问题的时候，曺圭贤就会用那些被害人来威胁。

第一次的问答，最后停在金钟云是喜欢胸大的还是平胸的。

时间只过了半个钟头，金钟云却觉得好像过了很久，久到比以往任何一次审讯都要累。

曺圭贤像绅士一样等待着金钟云的回神，他看着这位探员的凤眼，就像是蛇在看猎物一般。而金钟云作为猎物，在曺圭贤洞察一切般的目光下无处可逃。

待金钟云回神后，曺圭贤开始说出关于他最后一个被害者的事。

“哦，那个棕发绿瞳的女人，是我在威斯康辛的酒吧认识她的，就在距离弃尸的那个林子大概三十公里的那一家，名字我给忘了……”曺圭贤回忆着。

金钟云记得酒吧的名字，就在档案的前面几页，于是就顺口说出了。但当他看见曺圭贤挂在脸上的微笑时，便意识到自己被耍了。金钟云压下怒气，告诉自己不要跟一个疯子连环杀手计较，毕竟他们是难以理解的存在。

“别生气啊，我就只是想逗探员先生笑一笑，你长得那么好看，板着张臭脸多可惜啊。”曺圭贤双手指尖交叉，遮住了大半张脸，露出一双让人看不透的眼睛。

“我也觉得你长得不错，但两只虫子眼就显得丑了。”金钟云象是为了报复曺圭贤刚刚的穷追不舍，少见地做出了人身攻击。

“我也觉得自己长得挺好的，就是眼距近了点，既然看得上我，就代表探员大人的眼光还不错。”曺圭贤毫不在意的说着，然后话锋一转，笑道：“所以，探员先生愿意跟我交往吗？”

“不愿意，你他妈给我继续交待跟被害人有关的事。”金钟云觉得曺圭贤就是个疯子，受过训练的他知道自己不能顺着对方的意。

“她和她的朋友没过多久就喝嗨了，几句话搭讪后也就答应了，当时也有其他人在物色她们，所以就算中途带走了一个，也没有人发现，”曺圭贤想了想继续说，“我带着她回到我的露营车，我们共度了愉快的夜晚，我喜欢她的布丁奶，骑在我身上晃的样子真好看……”

那疯子眉飞色舞地继续说着，尽是些与案件无关的东西，金钟云翻了个白眼低头看了看档案里的叙述，“旅人杀手”之所以直到第六个案件才被认为是同一人所为，就是因为他不断变换自己的作案据点和目标类型，再加上各州的资讯互不通，也没有人会想到作案地点是可以移动的露营车，所以多次让第一线接受案件的警员误判是模仿犯罪或是别的案件。

“你们的报告里是怎么写的？说我是怎么对待她的？”曺圭贤的眼神中充满着侵略，让金钟云感到后脊发凉，“给我一点提示让我想起来嘛。”

金钟云十分无语，对方的眼神连掩饰都懒得掩饰，明摆着是在睁眼说瞎话。

“被害者被发现时已死亡2～3天，生前有过性行为，死因是因为大面积切口造成的失血过多。胃部被取走，口腔、咽喉和食道皆被冲洗过，死后被土耳其地毯包覆，并弃尸在树林的溪边，距离登山步道仅十公尺的距离。”金钟云毫无抑扬顿挫的念着，语气机械地像谷歌阅读器。

“探员先生，你知道吗？”曺圭贤真挚的看着金钟云，“你在说‘SEX’这个词的时候，嘴唇动着的样子让人硬。”

金钟云再次忍住自己想把手里的平板拍他脸上的冲动，用礼貌的口吻麻烦连环杀手先生继续说下去。

“隔天早上，我们共进早餐……”曺圭贤突然停住，似乎不想再继续说下去，他的脸色看起来有点糟。

“你要来杯柠檬水吗？晚一点说也没关系。”金钟云认为这是最重要的一环，因为曺圭贤很坦然的承认自己杀了十四个女人，但是却在这个节点停下，想必是到了非常重要的环节。

“谢谢……对了，你知道你们为什么能抓到我吗？”曺圭贤接过柠檬水没有喝，仰躺在沙发靠背上，把柠檬水举在眼前透过玻璃杯看着金钟云。

玻璃杯的弧度让对面的人影扭曲变形，似乎也暗示了有什么在变化。

“因为你太笨了。”金钟云说。

曺圭贤对金钟云的回答冷笑了两声，皮笑肉不笑道：“是因为我没有理由再杀人了。”

“杀人本来就不应该有什么理由。”金钟云说，但是他自己也知道，杀人明明就有很多理由。他想起了近期吵得沸沸扬扬的废止死刑，联邦法就算设立了，各州的法案也能有自己的立法自由并且重新执行。

“不应该是吗？”曺圭贤冷哼一声，“算了，你说不应该就不应该吧。”

“好了，休息够了吧，”金钟云看了眼时钟，快要到每日的例行报告时间了，“麻烦你继续。”

“真急啊，是急着赶场吗？”曺圭贤上下打量着金钟云的身体，“我敢说，你若对我唱一曲Whistle，我肯定愿意。”

“你他妈给我闭嘴，信不信我真的对你动手。”金钟云用手掐着曺圭贤的脸颊。

曺圭贤的脸颊被掐到笑容扭曲，但眼神中的笑意仍在。

“我相信啊，我一直都很相信你的，探员先生。”

4.

接下来的几日，曺圭贤像是封闭了自我一般，仅用机械般的语气描述犯案过程。

金钟云公事公办地记录下曺圭贤的“自白”，说服自己这才是自己该做的，原本就没有跟杀人犯做朋友的意思，更不必对他有什么其他想法，但是金钟云还是不可避免地注意到曺圭贤眼中的悲伤。

终于，八天过去，两人最后的问题停留在哪一家量贩店卖的炒年糕比较好吃。

曺圭贤把所有被害者的讯息都说了出来，包括如何相遇、绑架、虐杀、弃尸等所有过程，唯独就是缺少动机。叙事般的语气中没有任何感情，从这点来判断，金钟云知道曺圭贤并不想被挂上“典型连环杀手”这样冷冰冰的罪名，他是自己看做是世间独一无二的(但显然每个连环杀手都是这么想的)，那么，他选择目标的方式肯定也与众不同。

金钟云问了曺圭贤杀人的动机。

曺圭贤盯着金钟云耳侧翘起的发尾，静默了几秒后站起来在他面前解开了自己的衬衫，露出刺在胸膛的刺青，是金钟云不熟悉的拉丁语言。

曺圭贤好像看出了金钟云眼睛里的不解，绕过茶几走到了他身边坐下，抓起了他放在膝盖平板上的手。

“你干嘛？”金钟云皱起了眉，但是没有把手挣脱。

“给探员先生解释一下这是什么意思。”曺圭贤说罢，便把手掌覆在比自己小很多的手上，掰着他的手指，强迫他抚过自己胸膛上那一行行刺青。

A ciascun'alma presa e gentil core

nel cui cospetto ven lo dir presente,

“每个钟情的灵魂，每颗温柔的心，

我把这些诗句呈现在他们面前，”

弗洛伦萨腔的意大利语呢喃一般响在金钟云的耳边，醇厚又低沉，红酒一般让人醉醺醺的。

in ciò che mi rescrivan suo parvente,

salute in lor segnor, cioè Amore.

“我期望他们答和我心灵的呼唤，

敬意奉献给他们的主人 ——爱神。 ”

当曺圭贤说到“爱神”这个字的时候，刻意捏着金钟云的手指在裸露的肌肤上的那行“Amore”上摩挲，他盯着金钟云的眼神逐渐变得虔诚，口中的呢喃像是在做祷告一般。

Già eran quasi che atterzate l'ore

del tempo che onne s tella n'è lucente,

“星辉映的夜之良辰

将近三分之一已过去，”

手指划过了曺圭贤的左胸，有些凹凸不平的肌肤似乎在预示着这里曾经受过伤。

quando m'apparve Amor subitamente,

cui essenza membrar mi dà orrore.

“爱神出其不意向我显现，

他的神态，回忆起来都动魂惊心。”

读到这句时，曺圭贤的情绪似乎出现了一丝波动但转瞬即逝。两人坐在沙发上侧着上身面对面地坐着，十分麻烦的任务对象似乎是嫌这样很累，抓着金钟云的手腕直接把人往自己这一扯。好像还没从诗句中回过神来的金钟云猝不及防地被扯到他的身上，他撑着沙发正想起身，后腰传来的一股力道让他们贴得更紧了，等他挣扎着稳住身形，发现自己双膝分开跪在曺圭贤大腿两侧，两人正以一种暧昧至极的姿势叠在狭窄的沙发上，而自己的右手还被他牢牢握在手心里，挣不开。

“你他妈在干嘛？”金钟云气急败坏地骂道，掩饰着他有些发烫的脸。

“那样侧着身对腰不好，你看这样不是舒服多了'，”曺圭贤靠在沙发上伸了个懒腰，见金钟云好像想骂什么，伸出手扳着他的下巴把人的脸拉过来，大拇指轻轻揉着他柔软的嘴唇，语气竟有点委屈：“哥，你还没读完呢，我们继续好吗？”

也许是曺圭贤的眼神太过可怜巴巴，金钟云鬼使神差地乖乖点了点头，反应过来后看见前面笑得眼睛都眯起来的曺圭贤，恼羞成怒地狠狠咬了一口停留在自己唇边的手指。

“啊，你属狗的吗！”

“继续念，哪那么多屁话。”

金钟云幸灾乐祸地看着表情扭曲的曺圭贤，心里充满了报复的快感。

Allegro mi sembrava Amor tenendo

meo core in mano, e ne le braccia avea

madonna involta in un drappo dormendo.

“爱神拿着我的心，似乎满怀欣慰，

他的臂弯里抱着我的恋人，

全身裹着锦缎，犹在熟睡。 ”

金钟云的手被按在曺圭贤的心脏上方，室内不是很热，但是金钟云感觉自己的手心已经出了一层薄汗，他的手被曺圭贤骨节分明的手覆着，手背贴着他的手心，手掌贴着他裸露的肌肤，肌肤下是跳动的心脏。

比正常的心律快很多的心跳。

Poi la svegliava, e d'esto core ardendo

lei paventosa umilmente pascea:

appresso gir lo ne vedea piangendo.

“爱神把她唤醒，她驯服而谦卑，

战战兢兢吞下这颗燃烧的心；

然后神回去了，去时满含着热泪。”

也许是曺圭贤刻意压低的嗓音太过醉人，等到金钟云回过神，他才发现曺圭贤放松地靠在沙发上盯着他，空闲着的那只手扶着他的腰，掌心透过T恤传来的温度微微发烫。

“是但丁的<新生活>？”①金钟云曾在大学时听室友提过，那时他那位倒霉室友是个狂热的拉丁文学爱好者，深夜赶期末论文的时候嘴里絮絮叨叨地念着这首诗歌，美其名曰提神醒脑，但是把坐在旁边的金钟云烦得不行，那几句意大利语也潜移默化地被他记在了脑子里。

金钟云现在突然有些感谢那位室友，至少让他知道面前这人在说什么。

“正答，”靠在沙发上的曺圭贤神情好像非常满意，“不愧是探员大人，我还以为你们FBI整天就只想搞自白剂的研究，没时间去了解文学的美好呢。”说罢，他把跨坐在自己身上的金钟云轻柔地抱到一边，自己站起身走到穿衣镜前，伸出手指放在镜面上，像是在抚摸着镜中的那行刺青。

“你为什么要反着刺？”金钟云注意到了不对。

“为了给我自己看。”曺圭贤漫不经心的回答，一边瞧着镜中的自己。

“不是给那些女人？”金钟云拿出笔记下，这些都是重要的自白证言。

“当然不是，你以为以她们的智商看得懂吗？”曺圭贤不屑地回应。

“也是，要会反着看字还得会意大利文。”这八天来，两人的对话方式已产生了改变，而金钟云自己却浑然不觉。他想起了在曺圭贤的档案里，只有留下不断更换寄养家庭的纪录，而没有一个家庭是意大利裔，他问道：“但是那你又怎么懂的？”

“你傻吗？”曺圭贤夸张地叹了一口气，转身走向金钟云，伸手故意地捏了捏对方的脸，笑道：“想要资料，想要学习，你不会去图书馆啊？”

金钟云感受到了莫大的鄙视，他踹了曺圭贤一脚，骂道：“我不傻。”

“那么，不傻的探员先生肯定知道了吧，”曺圭贤放过了那张脸，却是将手放在金钟云胸前，感受跳动的心脏，缓缓开口道：“我的杀人动机。”

金钟云想起了档案里那些被害人的照片，女人们都被弃尸在荒郊野外，她们的身体被切开并被取走了胃，她们被清洗的消化器官……明明凶手对待尸体的方式明显充满了不屑与不在乎，连尸体的眼睛也保持着濒死的状态，但是尸体却不寻常地被包裹上了华丽的布料。

“曺圭贤！”金钟云突然想到了什么似的瞳孔剧缩，他感觉到了不对劲，他想揪着曺圭贤的领子质问他，却被他紧紧锢在怀里动弹不得，他捶着曺圭贤布满刺青的胸膛，喊道：“你他妈的给我解释，另外的十四个人呢！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”曺圭贤狂妄地笑着，锢着金钟云的双臂越来越紧，似乎是想把金钟云揉进自己身体里似的，“总算发现了啊，我感到非常庆幸，探员先生。”

“你他妈的放开我！你……你这个疯子！以为自己他妈的是爱神吗？”金钟云给曺圭贤一道肘击，想逼他吃痛不得已放开自己，可惜金钟云小看了这疯子的执着。

“咳咳咳！”曺圭贤痛得后退了一步，但是放在金钟云腰上的手丝毫没有松开，他把下巴搁在金钟云肩窝里，语气竟有一丝委屈，“探员先生你也太狠了吧，打一个手无寸铁的普通人。” 他无力地靠在金钟云身上，带着些许哭腔的嗓音竟让金钟云有些后悔刚刚是不是太狠了。

“曺圭贤，你才不是什么普通人。”虽然后悔着，但金钟云并不想承认，他努力地说服自己只是正当防卫而已，对付一个S级危险人物从来不需要讲什么良心。

“我是普通人啊，被打了会痛的普通人。”听着曺圭贤的语气，似乎已经缓过疼痛了。

“你……”金钟云一时语塞，这么多天下来，他发现曺圭贤似乎已经把自己看透。

“你什么你，”曺圭贤在金钟云耳边呢喃，“不问我吗，另外的十四个人在哪里？”

金钟云感到了恐惧，自己已经知道了他的杀人动机，而曺圭贤和自己待着的这几天似乎对自己猜不出杀人动机的样子特别感兴趣，金钟云突然有些害怕，害怕自己现在再也没有什么能让他感兴趣的了。

“哥在害怕什么？”曺圭贤舔了金钟云的耳廓，刻意放低嗓音，还特地换了一种称呼，显得两人亲昵极了，“你害怕你已经让我失去兴趣了吗？”

金钟云鬼使神差地点头。

“哥你这样让我很伤心啊。”曺圭贤像只巨型猫科动物缠着金钟云，对着他撒着娇。

金钟云听不懂这句话是什么意思，他想自己还是无法理解变态杀手的想法，他张了张嘴，道：“曺圭贤……你究竟想要什么？”

“我想要看哥自慰。”曺圭贤说完凑过来咬了一口金钟云柔软的耳垂，语气轻松地像是在说自己的牛排要多加点盐似的，让金钟云感到毛骨悚然。

5.

六月的俄克拉荷马州是挥之不去的炎热，炽热如火球一般的太阳烘烤着大地，屋前新铺的柏油马路被晒得隐隐冒着热气，隔壁独居老人家的无人除草器似乎坏了，正轰轰轰地发出扰人的轰鸣声。

卧室里开着恒温空调，紧闭的窗帘根据阳光强弱自动变成了深色，室内暗如极夜，只留一盏放在床头柜的夜灯。

金钟云披着平日上班时穿的制服衬衫，跨坐在曺圭贤身上，面对着他掏出自己的性器缓缓撸动着。

几个小时前，

“我想看哥自慰，”露出獠牙的小恶魔轻轻地咬着他脆弱的脖颈，恶趣味地要求道：“就穿着你第一次在审讯室里见到我的时候穿的那件制服衬衫。”

金钟云其实可以拒绝的，或是痛打曺圭贤一顿逼他说出口，反正事后在档案上注记是自残就好了，但他最后却选择了妥协，并说服自己是为了那些被害人。此刻他嘴里咬着衬衫的下摆，那是曺圭贤要求的，说是为了能将自己看得更清楚，金钟云像中邪一样乖乖地服从了，彷佛身体不是自己的。

“哥这个样子真好看，你知道吗，我第一次在审讯室里见到你的时候就想让你这么做了。”

“但是哥板着一张脸冷冷的，说出来的话也不好听，我不喜欢。”

曺圭贤眼神狂热地死死盯着金钟云，嘴上说着各种让金钟云难堪的话语，但是却伸出手温柔地抚上了他布满汗珠的脸，轻柔地把黏在额角湿漉漉的头发撩到耳后。

“我想看你崩溃的样子，对，就是现在这样。”

金钟云满脸通红在羞耻中射出，浓稠的精液沾在曺圭贤棉质的居家服上，和他搭在身侧的手指上，他抬起手指放在唇边，一点一点地舔掉了那点白浊。

“是哥的味道。”曺圭贤的表情，像是品尝什么珍稀美食一般。

金钟云注意到曺圭贤的性器将睡裤顶起了一个帐篷，上面已经被前列腺液弄湿了。

“那你有本事不要动它。”金钟云双手撑着身体前倾，故意蹭了蹭他发涨的部位，挑着眉戏谑道。

比谁脸皮更厚，身为训练有素的FBI高级探员可不会输。

“噗，”曺圭贤盯着近在咫尺的脸笑了，他抬起双手，就在金钟云以为他要拉开裤腰带的时候突然发觉自己腰上一紧，下一秒自己就被摔进了柔软的床垫里，他刚想抬腿把人踹开就被抓住了脚踝，那人把自己的脚踝放在肩上，俯下身亲了亲他的鼻子，丝毫没有在意身下人的咬牙切齿，缱绻地说道：“别紧张啊哥，我现在不会碰你。”

“我今天只想看你自慰，仅此而已，说到做到。”

金钟云问出第二个遇害男性的信息，是在公寓的浴室。

“第二个男人，我想想，”刚洗完澡的曺圭贤裹着浴衣站在洗手台前刷牙，他从镜子里盯着身后那人藏在雾气后的脸，突然想逗逗他，语气故作平淡道：“我记不清了。”

眼见金钟云又要骂人，曺圭贤笑了笑，嘴里含着泡沫让说话的声音有些含糊不清，“我开玩笑的，说不定哥帮帮我我就想起来了。”

“帮什么？”金钟云知道这小恶魔不会提出什么正经的帮助，却还是下意识问了一句。

“帮我什么呢，”曺圭贤把嘴里含着的泡沫吐在了水槽里，冲镜中的人眨了眨眼，“像哥昨天帮自己一样。”

金钟云站在浴室门口，垂在身侧的手紧紧握成了拳，强行按捺住想在那张脸上留下点痕迹的冲动，一遍又一遍地提醒自己不要和这疯子一般见识。

这是自己的任务，是为了那些被害人，金钟云迎着曺圭贤戏谑的目光走了过去，在他身后站定。

曺圭贤漱口后把牙刷杯整整齐齐地摆在金钟云的被子旁边，拿过毛巾不紧不慢地抹了把脸，慢悠悠地转过身，伸出手捏了捏金钟云小巧的下巴，柔声道：“真乖。”

像逗猫一样。

后面的几天，曺圭贤每说出一条被害男性的信息，都会要求金钟云做不同的事换取，都是金钟云以前从来没有做过的。

金钟云是成年男人，并不是毫无经验的青春期小男生，但是在另一个男人面前自渎，帮另一个男人口，在那个男人身下被弄得晕过去，这在他三十年的人生中全部都是头一次。

在问出第十二个被害人信息的时候，曺圭贤让金钟云像第一天那样跨坐在自己身上，让他在自己的硬挺上缓缓坐下，扩张了还十分生涩的甬道紧紧包裹着自己，曺圭贤靠在床头忍不住吸了口气，伸手把金钟云咬得红肿的下唇拯救了出来，凑过去吻干了他从眼角划下了泪珠。

“哥，你这样真美。”

身后的酸胀夹杂着快感让金钟云有些混沌，他伸出手按在曺圭贤布满刺青的胸膛上，透过眼眶里的泪看着近在咫尺的模糊的身影，突然问道：“和那些女人比起来呢？”

我为什么要问这个？

金钟云意识到自己说了什么之后整个人窘迫地烧起来似的，他避开了曺圭贤戏谑的眼神，眼神飘忽地不知道往哪放。

但是自己的窘境被面前的人尽收眼底，曺圭贤似乎愣了一下，然后靠在床头笑了，“哥，你这是在吃醋吗？”

“不是！”金钟云想都没想就直接否定，但是回过神看到曺圭贤一副了然于心的样子，才反应过来自己好像又落入了他的圈套。

优秀的反侦察能力在曺圭贤身上丝毫不起作用，曾经在这门课程和实践中都拿过优等的金钟云瞬间有种强烈的挫败感，他艰难地直起身子，挣扎着想从曺圭贤身上下去，却被他放在自己腰上的手给按了回去。

“没关系的，哥，至少证明我对你来说是不一样的。”

安抚似的轻吻落在了自己脸侧，像是亲密无间地吻着他的情人，金钟云听见曺圭贤在自己耳边说道：“当然了，哥也是不一样的。”

“嘁。”金钟云嗤笑，掩饰着心底突如其来的慌乱。

“真的，你在我这里和所有人都不同，是不一样的，是我的'Amore'。”

昏暗的卧室只留了一盏壁灯苟延残喘地亮着，曺圭贤那双黑琉璃一般的眼睛映着暖色的微光，盯着金钟云的眼神仿佛要将人吸入一般，让人直冒冷汗。

当只剩最后一个遇害男性的信息时，金钟云在调查局开会的时候少见地走了神，当他听见上司叫了自己的名字时条件反射地抬头，发现整个会议室的人都在看着自己。

四面八方传过来的那种探究的眼神让金钟云感觉很不好受，尤其是自己负责监视S级嫌犯这件事，估计成了不少同事茶余饭后的谈资。

会议结束后，金钟云跟着探长进了办公室，进行每日例行的汇报。

“所以，现在只剩最后一个遇害男性的信息了？”

“是的，长官。”

“很好，”年过五旬的白人探长合上了文件，赞许地看着站在桌前的金钟云，道：“那么如果他供出来了，我们可以立即对他进行起诉。”

“这么多天，辛苦你了。”

“那是我的职责。”金钟云晃了神，语气僵硬公事公办地回答道。

金钟云回到家的时候已经过了晚上九点，当他用指纹识别打开公寓的大门时，他察觉出了一丝不对劲。

屋里有些过于安静了，平时灯火通明的客厅现在黑漆漆的，空气里也没有熟悉的红酒味。

那小子在干嘛？

金钟云在各个房间找了一圈都没有发现曺圭贤的身影，他是不怕曺圭贤逃跑，因为他脖子上按着炸弹的项圈限制了他不能离开这间小公寓。金钟云只是有些不适应，不适应面对乌黑空荡的居所，不知不觉中他好像已经习惯了另一个人的存在。

如果屋内的房间都没有，那就只有一个可能了，金钟云顺着台阶上了二楼，推开一扇小门，夏日潮湿的夜风灌了进来，眼前是公寓顶层的小露台。

金钟云找了半天的人穿着短袖短裤，盘腿坐在露台冰凉的水泥地上，背对着门口不知道在想什么。

不知道为什么，他的背影落在金钟云眼里竟然有些落寞。

“哥，你回来了？”

声音也有些嘶哑，像一天滴水未沾的样子。

“怎么坐在这里？”金钟云站在露台门口没动，两人隔着露台潮湿的空气说话，不大的声音消散在了夜里。

“当然是等哥回来啊，”曺圭贤没有转身看他，依旧盘腿坐在地板上背对着门口，整个人陷在黑暗里，声音闷闷的。

金钟云扶着门框看了曺圭贤一会儿，见他没有起身的意思便不再理他，离开露台的时候对着那人说道：“下雨了就进来。”

“你还剩下最后一个被害人的信息。”

“所以过了今天我就不能待在这里了吗？”

“什么？”低声的嘟囔传进了金钟云耳朵里，可惜他并没有听清楚。

“没有，”背对着他的人终于偏过了头，露出了他半边侧脸，道：“我说，我知道了。”

曺圭贤说罢，回过头不再看金钟云，低头把玩着面前地上被拆成一块一块的本该戴在脖子上的黑色镣铐，里面那一小块炸弹被他小心翼翼地剔出来，剪断引线扔在了一边。

晚上睡觉的时候，曺圭贤像加了二十四小时的班一样累得瘫在床上，耷拉着眼皮，手臂搭在金钟云腰上，把他整个人搂在怀里，两人紧紧相贴，像恋人一样。

金钟云察觉出来了曺圭贤的反常，但是没有多问，任由他推开自己的卧室门像个小孩子一样挤进自己的被子里，温热的气息洒在自己的后脑上，挠得有些痒。

“如果我早一点遇见你，或许她们也就不会死了吧。”身后的人貌似把脸埋在了被子里，传来的声音闷闷的。

“为什么？”金钟云问。

“你猜啊，猜不到吗？”曺圭贤十分嫌弃，笑道：“连这个也猜不到吗？”

“曺圭贤！”金钟云被对方的夸张的语气气笑了。

“因为我喜欢哥，也希望哥能多爱自己一些，”曺圭贤把金钟云揽在怀里，下巴靠着怀中人的肩膀，像是在半真半假地撒娇，“所以，就算我不在，哥也要好好照顾自己，知道吗？”

金钟云侧身盯着眼前的黑暗没有出声，他想起早上从档案科同事那里拿到了曺圭贤的档案，他的过去就像无数案例文件里写的那样，身为韩裔却生长在异国，自小在学校备受周围同学的歧视，在家缺乏关爱与照顾，来自母亲的虐待让他愈发憎恨女人，确实是很让人同情的经历。

但是这些都不是犯罪的理由，他至少现在还能在心里对着上帝进行忏悔（如果他会的话），但是那些被害人是再也回不来了。

金钟云知道，如果自己在这时心软，那就完了。但是他以前受过的训练并没有告诉他，对一个十恶不赦的任务对象产生了错误的情感该怎么办。

卧室里恒温空调吹得让金钟云昏昏欲睡，今晚的曺圭贤一反常态地没有要求他做任何事就说出了最后一个被害男性的信息，一个小时前他坐在沙发上吐完了最后一个字时，两人之间陷入了死寂。

“就这样？”金钟云拿着平板记下了他的话，点击保存的时候顿了顿，抬眼问道。

“当然，不然哥还想听我说什么？”什么都交代了的人如释负重地靠在沙发上，斜眼看着金钟云，好像听见了什么好笑的事一样。

不是，金钟云垂下眼沉默了，胸腔里仿佛堵着一团棉絮，让他有些喘不上气。

就像现在这样，身后抱着他的人呼吸均匀，好像已经进入了梦乡，而金钟云却怎么也睡不着，他盯着黑洞洞的房间，心里好像空了一块。

金钟云突然想到了几天前，自己晚上在厨房热牛奶的时候被他从背后堵在了料理台前，他还没问他想干什么，那人抢先道：“今晚我们在这里审讯吧。”说罢还指了指料理台。

金钟云这时候非常痛恨自己比他小一圈的体型，他知道自己无处可逃，再加上心里的杂念作祟，最后机械地点了点头。

当金钟云光裸的背部接触到冰冷的料理台时，被天花板上的LED灯晃了眼，他皱起了眉，而曺圭贤好像注意到了，俯下身挡住了刺眼的光亮。

金钟云记得曺圭贤会趁自己分神时握着比他小上许多的手，故意凑到耳边说出他对自己的想法，它们有些是真的，但大部分只是为了让自己生气而编的危言耸听的话。

“我想切开你的身体，如果是能看见你尖叫哭泣的样子就更好了。”曺圭贤伸出手指在金钟云身上比划着，寻找适合下手的角度，好像他真的拿着刀一样。

料理台的上整整齐齐地摆着一排刀，金钟云仰躺着，一抬眼就能看到。

“别把我当成那些女人。”金钟云知道曺圭贤只是在闹他，但当自己想挣扎时，却只会被抱得更紧，然后被那人取笑自己手小逃不了。

“你明知道我没有把你当作她们，从来没有。”曺圭贤说。

“我凭什么相信你？”

“因为你现在还活着。”曺圭贤沉默了几秒又说，“比起用刀，我更想现在把哥直接操死。”

后面发生了什么金钟云记不清了，在他记忆的断点，他只记得曺圭贤在他耳边的呢喃，简直比安非它命更让人上瘾。

6

“哥别总是想着我，也多为自己考虑一点。”在金钟云的记忆里，曺圭贤最常说的还是这句。

第二天金钟云拿着这近一个月的报告交给了探长，探长对他的表现赞不绝口，生怕他一韩国人听不懂似的还补充了许多溢美之词，但是他一句也没听进去，像是被抽干了灵魂一般卸下了身上的任务，拿着文件夹迎着同事们复杂的目光回到了自己的办公桌，仿佛又变回了一个月前那个生活如一潭死水一般的FBI普通探员。

只是晚上在回到家的时候，屋里黑漆漆的，没有人坐在他最喜欢的沙发上抱着电脑打游戏，也没有熏得头疼的红酒香。

金钟云看着打扫干净的公寓，他想起昨晚凌晨三点的时候两人不约而同地醒了过来，也许是空调温度太低，他们裹着被子面对面地躺着静默了一会儿，也不知道是谁先开始的，他们开始做爱，开始无止尽的爱抚。

仿佛要在对方身上耗尽最后一丝力气似的。

在性爱之余，曺圭贤还将他那瓶放在柜子里不舍得喝的红酒开了，他把口中的红酒咽下，俯身舔遍了金钟云全身，又是咬又是含的在对方身上留下无数痕迹。

金钟云在贤者时间，抢过曺圭贤手中的半瓶酒一口气全喝了下去，不胜酒力的他很快便晕乎乎地躺在床上，睁着失焦的双眼盯着覆在他身上的曺圭贤，借着酒意说了好多好多话。

“不要离开我好不好……”金钟云伸手环着曺圭贤的脖子把人拉下来，在他耳边哭喊着，但是后者给予的回应就只有亲吻，还有从口中渡过的红酒。

隔天早上，宿醉和毫无节制的性爱使金钟云头痛欲裂。

曺圭贤已经离开了，而且什么私人用品也没有留下来。

金钟云窝在床上，将床上全部堆满了衣物，那些是曺圭贤瞒着他擅自帮他下的订单。金钟云抱怨过这些衣物都不符合他的穿衣品味，甚至有些还土得掉渣，可以直接进回收场的那种。

现在，金钟云只能窝在那堆衣物里，抱着留有曺圭贤味道的枕头，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

一切都回到了一个月前，仿佛这一个月在这间公寓里发生的都是金钟云的臆想。

执行死刑的日子定了下来，曺圭贤愿意接受一切的安排，完全服从法院的判决。

当这条消息出现在金钟云的电脑里时，他没忍住差点打翻了桌上滚烫的咖啡，他手掌紧紧握住了杯盖，但还是有烫人的咖啡溅到了他的手上，手指的皮肤瞬间留下了一道红色的痕迹。

他知道在几个月后，联邦法案中的废死就很有可能成立，只要再拖上几个月他的判处结果就可以变成无期。

明知这是不对，但是金钟云还是背着所有人去找了愿意帮他打官司的律师，这个叫金希澈的律师是他的大学同学，比他高一届。

“是这小子？”金希澈扫了一眼曺圭贤的案件报告就把文件扔在一边，抬头饶有兴趣地盯着坐在对面沉默不语的金钟云。这位整年忙得脚不沾地的老同学来拜访，金希澈自然是高兴的，但是得知对方是来让自己帮忙的，及其讨厌加班的金牌律师还是犹豫了一下，当金钟云把案件文档给他看过之后，他看着“曺圭贤”这个名字，一下子提起了兴趣。

“按着报告上写的，犯罪情节这么恶劣，死了不是更好吗？”

“……”

金希澈见金钟云不说话，也不想咄咄逼人，他很了解他这学弟，看着随和其实固执地要命。

“这案子是不难，找几个医生做精神鉴定，然后再咬着不放就行了，”最后金希澈还是答应了金钟云的请求，美其名曰和变态杀人狂多接触接触，积累工作经验，他注意到了似乎是如释重负的金钟云，问道：“就这么紧张他？”

“没有，只是觉得他和以前接触过的任务对象都不太一样。”金钟云神色平静地看着金希澈，良好的训练使他面部表情没有一丝变化。

“和他住了一个月，你不会是看上他了吧？”

“不是。”金钟云发现金希澈挑着眉打量着自己，目光如炬让他有些害怕。

“不是最好，”金希澈上下扫了他两眼，似乎还想说什么，但最后只是伸出手指点了点文件夹上面的FBI标志，低声提醒，“你知道的。”

金钟云盯着文件封面的蓝底徽章，微微点了点头。

过了两天，金希澈去关押处见了曺圭贤，临走前他和金钟云说结束了会来调查局找他。金钟云关了聊天窗口，低头看起了手里的卷宗，发现心神不宁怎么都看不进去。他有些烦躁地关掉了平板，离开办公桌到了走廊想透个气。

上班时间的走廊人来人往地忙碌着，金钟云绕到了没什么人去的后门，刚从口袋里掏出烟想点上，外套侧袋里的手机就响了。

是金希澈打来的。

金钟云握着手机纠结了两秒，还是按了接听键放在耳边，电话那边传来一阵汽车喇叭声，应该是被堵在路上了。

金希澈在电话里说，他突然接到一个不能不去的邀约，所以晚上不能来找金钟云了，他简短地陈述了一下今天和曺圭贤见面的经过，然后说到关于量刑的问题，金希澈少见地有些迟疑。

“他怎么说的？”金钟云语气平淡，丝毫没察觉到握着手机的手心里已经出了一层薄汗。

“他还是坚持服从死刑。”

金钟云和电话那头的人不约而同地沉默了，静默了几秒钟，他缓缓开口道：“为什么？”

“因为我不想。”会见室里明亮的顶灯开着，惨白的灯光洒下，照着坐在对面双手铐着的青年，很多天没打理的头发乱糟糟的，下巴上还有淡淡的胡渣，他神情淡然地看着金希澈，好听的嗓音在密闭的会见室里回响。

“我不想一个人在这个地方待到天荒地老，”曺圭贤晃了晃手腕上沉重的金属环，道：“不能接触到外面的人，这对我来说简直生不如死。”

“是因为那个探员？”金希澈转着手中的笔，白色的电容笔在他骨节分明的手指里翻了一圈，他有些玩味地看着眼前青年，刚刚提起金钟云的刹那他眼里闪过的光一丝不差地落入了金希澈的眼里，他就这么毫无保留地把自己对那人的欲望摆在金希澈面前，金希澈看着他眼中燃起的火，心想这小屁孩比想象中还要有意思。

“活在和他没有办法相见的世界，这对我来说比任何酷刑都要痛。”

“是他让律师先生来看我的吧，请您帮我转告他，我死了以后不要太想着我，让他多为自己考虑一点，照顾好自己，让自己活下去。”

“可是他身边得有人陪着，哎，可惜……”

耳边的听筒响起了忙音，金钟云反应过来才发现已经结束通话一段时间了，他默默地把手机握在手里，颓然地靠着墙，盯着白色的天花板缓缓呼出一口气。

这对外界舆论是个相当好的结果，杀人狂被绳之以法，金钟云都能想到第二天的华盛顿邮报的头版头条写什么了。

金钟云抬手捂着鼻，把眼中的酸涩强行忍了下去，他觉得自己应该跟上司去请个假，这项任务像毒一样侵蚀了他全身，他觉得自己得转移一下注意力。

他们两人都是剧毒，让对方成瘾的毒，似乎需要彼此互相折磨才能一起活下去。

7

执行死刑的那一天金钟云没有去，他知道自己有渠道可以在室外观看，作为检查员的身份，但是他只是看了一眼手机上的日期，若无其事地掀开被子起身去洗漱。

那天他有一个外勤任务，和同事负责追击一个他们暗中监视了几个月的毒贩，九月份的芝加哥城郊酷热无比，他衬衫里穿着厚厚的防弹服，腰间藏着他的枪，靠着良好的伪装进入了目标所在的楼里。

目标是个及其危险又精明的人物，和警方猫捉老鼠般打了几个月游击，等到金钟云把人按在警车前盖铐起来时，天色已经有些泛黑了。

警方的人把嫌犯押上了警车，金钟云这才有时间扶着膝盖舒了口气，这时耳朵上别着的耳机里传来了他手机的私人通话请求。

是金希澈。

“结束了，”金钟云接通后，耳机里传来有些失真的电流声，“准确来说四个小时前就结束了，但是当时我给你办公室的电话打过去是你同事接的，他说你去出外勤了。”

金钟云靠着身后黑色的外勤车，看着被霞光染得血红的天出神，等着金希澈把话说完。

“我昨天去见过他一面，那小孩说有东西要给你，但是要求今天结束了之后才能告诉你。”

“我一个小时之后就过来。”金钟云听见自己说。

“这是什么？”

当金钟云看到金希澈办公桌上的蓝色芯片时，浑身像窜过一道电流一般定住了，这种泛着蓝光的芯片可能对普通大众极其陌生，但是在他这里，已经是相当熟悉。

“这是他的记忆芯片。”金希澈奇怪地看了他一眼，但没说什么，他把装着芯片的透明盒子推到他面前，道：“我看了导入日期，是一个月前的星期五。”

一个月前，他还活着，好像还住在……等等。

金钟云条件反射地瞪大了双眼，不可置信地看着金希澈，颤声问道：“确定是一个月前？”

“是，我确认了好几遍显示的确实是上个月的周五，而且他自己也说了，是在他进监狱的前一天。”

所以，那时候挂在他脖子上的炸弹换对他根本没有用是吗，金钟云死死盯着玻璃罩里散发着蓝色光明的芯片，发现自己还是搞不懂他。

既然可以拆下那么精密的炸弹，为什么不逃呢。

“对了，”似乎是做了很久心里斗争的金希澈少见地踌躇了，他身子微微前倾，看着金钟云道：“这只是其中一件，他还有另一个东西要给你。”

金钟云坐在汽车后座，头靠在车窗上望着道路两边的灯光发呆，手里拿着装着芯片的盒子。

金希澈说曺圭贤还有东西要给他，不过那个地方需要开车过去，金钟云见时间还早便答应同去。

车在一栋颇有设计感的楼前停了下来，金钟云下了车，定睛一看便皱眉问道：“你带我来这里干什么？”

这家基因研究公司金钟云略有耳闻，它家的基因工程在全美都排得上名号，他记得以前看过这家公司的调查报告，大部分都没什么问题，但是难免存在一些灰色地带。

一股强烈的不安窜上了金钟云的大脑，心脏兀地提到了嗓子眼，他突然有点想骂脏话。

等到金钟云跟着金希澈进了公司的研究所，过了几道厚重的门，见到了玻璃缸里浑身浸泡在营养液里的人时，憋在心里的脏话一句也骂不出来。

眼前的场景太过荒谬，荒谬到让他想发笑。

浸泡在玻璃缸里的那个人有着一张金钟云化成灰也认得出的熟悉面孔，棕色的头发在液体里飘着，双眼紧闭，没有血色的嘴唇被营养液泡得发白，赤裸的身体上插满了各种导管，整具身体像一个洁白无瑕的瓷器一般没有半点痕迹，在室内的灯下反着惨白的光。

金钟云突然有点头晕，脑子像二十世纪末运行程序过载的老式电脑一样当机了，过量的信息一股脑地向他涌来，压得他喘不上气。

站在一旁领着他们进来的公司研究所的研究员适当地开口了，他说这个仿生人是曺圭贤在五月三十号那天来订下的，没有人知道为什么通缉犯能大摇大摆地进入公司，总之最后研究院答应了他的要求。

“这个仿生人还没被激活，如果金先生需要，插入记忆芯片就可以了。”

“仿生人不能伤害人类，不能违背人类的命令，不能自毁。”

“不过现在仿生人研究还处于前期试探过程中，不敢保证百分之百一模一样……”

研究员还絮絮叨叨地说了什么，金钟云完全没听进去，他呆愣地望着玻璃缸里漂浮着身上插满导管的人，嘴角费力地扯起了一抹笑，比哭还难看。

是你自己说让我不要老想着你，可是你为什么又要搅乱我好不容易平静下来的生活，就你这样，还好意思说你喜欢我，你怎么敢。

金钟云有些失魂落魄地朝着玻璃缸走了过去，伸出手触碰到冰冷的玻璃，紧绷了一天的神经忽然嘣也似的断了，他扶着冰冷的缸壁缓缓蹲下，终于忍不住捂着脸失声痛哭了起来。

金钟云最后还是把这个仿生人带回了家，他不愿那个“他”浸泡在那个冷冰冰的玻璃缸里，尽管他心里清楚地知道这不是曺圭贤，但是看到那张一模一样的脸，他还是妥协了。

不过唯一不同的是，他胸膛上没有那几行刺青，光洁的皮肤上什么都没有，但在金钟云眼里就是少了点什么。

处于灰色地带的仿生人研究实现还处于国际社会的伦理大讨论中，理应是禁止的，金钟云深知被发现的后果，考虑再三还是把他放在了公寓地下室里的密室。

装着记忆芯片的玻璃盒被他藏在了公寓书房的保险柜里，和那一个月的记忆，一起上了锁。

8

今年俄克拉荷马州九月中旬就已经开始有点干燥，道路的两边行道树叶子开始悄悄泛黄，早晨稍微给凉风一吹还有点冷，金钟云早上起来打开卧室窗户，不小心给灌进来的冷风冻得一个激灵。

今年为什么凉得这么快，金钟云赶紧关上了窗，抓了抓睡得乱七八糟的头发，边想着今天上班得多穿点，边绕到床边打开了衣柜。

和普通单身汉的衣柜不同，金钟云的衣柜里挂满了各式各样的衣物，对时尚颇有研究的他甚至还专门弄了一间小衣帽间专门放他那些比较贵重的衣服。

金钟云在放工作正装那边扒拉，一片挂得整整齐齐的衬衫中有一件不小心掉了出来，他捡起那件抖了抖准备挂回去，却发现有点眼熟。

那是他的那件旧的FBI衬衫制服，八月份的时候调查局统一换制服之后金钟云就把这件旧的收了起来，顺便把他上一阶段的工作全部收进了衣柜里。

包括监视曺圭贤的那次任务。

金钟云垂着眼，慢慢地把这件有些褶皱的白色衬衫挂回了衣架上，他手指抚过衬衫左胸绣着的调查局蓝底徽章，脑海里突然浮现出了那人嫌弃的脸庞。

“这枚徽章绣在这里太丑了。”

金钟云跨坐在曺圭贤身上，嘴里咬着那件衬衫下摆，红着脸面对着他自渎，耳朵里却听见他在点评自己的制服不好看。

“要是纯白的多好，那样挂在探员先生身上好看多了。”

“原来你就只想看我的衣服吗？”金钟云咬着衬衫下摆忍不住瞪了他一眼，他觉得这小子完全就是胡闹，而自己好像上了他的当。

曺圭贤听后愣了一下，然后直起身子凑了过来，伸手把给金钟云唾液沾湿的衣角拿了出来，偏头亲了亲他的嘴角，亲昵地说道：“你对你自己对我的吸引力有什么误解吗，探员先生？”

“我想要的是你这个人，一直是。”

那段被金钟云刻意藏起来的回忆如沙尘暴般卷土重来，好不容易筑起的高墙仿佛下一秒又会轰然倒塌。

他双手抓着那件衬衫，想起了很多年前窝在大学宿舍的床上看的一部老电影，男主角在逝去的爱人家里发现了被他藏起来的自己曾经穿过的，连血迹都没洗掉的旧衬衫。②当时的他看着金发的主角抱着那两件交叠的衬衫泣不成声，他感受到了电影表达出来的悲伤，心里却没有多少触动，室友说他没经历过恋人之间的生离死别不能理解很正常。但是在十年之后的公寓里，明明与恋人无关，金钟云把脸埋在那件带着衣柜清新剂的衬衫布料里，眼角渗出的泪珠沾湿了领口。

二十岁的金钟云拿着电脑坐在床上看电影的这个情节，想着这应该会很痛，十年之后三十岁的金钟云捧着那件衬衫咬着牙关，他想过会很痛，但是没想到的是，竟然会这么痛。

过了二十分钟他吃过早饭穿戴整齐，突然接到局里的通讯通知他今天上午不用来，他看着消息站在玄关沉默了一会儿，难得地发现自己好像没事干了。

已经适应了连续两个月的死亡工作量的他一时间有些不知所措，他看着玄关穿衣镜里的自己，想到了什么似的走进了书房。

当他打开书柜，看到藏在隔层里的那个保险柜时，他犹豫了。

潘多拉的魔盒一旦开启，后果是什么谁都不知道，金钟云把脸对着虹膜锁，仰着头看了看白色的天花板，深吸一口气，低头把自己的右眼对上了那束蓝色的光柱。

金钟云拿起了保险柜里面装着蓝色芯片的玻璃盒，转身往地下室走去。

自欺欺人也好，是自己疯了也罢，他只是，太想念那个人，想念到连看到和他一模一样的仿生人都能心软。

9

十二月伊始，公寓边上的商铺挂起了红白相间的挂饰，喜气洋洋地庆祝着即将到来的圣诞节。应景的大雪纷纷扬扬地飘了下来，铺满了马路两边，扫雪车一早就开始作业，但还是顶不住无休止的雪花。

金钟云捧着实习生刚买的拿铁，站在办公桌旁的窗户边暖着手，顺便看着窗外难得一见的雪景。

月初他们部门来了个新人，上司看是韩裔的便让金钟云先带带他，金钟云看过简历，是加州大学的高材生，不知道为什么选择来这个对他来说有些远的的诺曼。

新来的小年轻叫李东海，人很聪明也会做事，只是刚接触的时候过于害羞让金钟云苦恼了好一阵。

“你圣诞节回家吗？”金钟云捧着拿铁，见李东海来了便顺嘴问了一句。

“回啊，不过要坐好久的车。”才初出茅庐的小年轻见是金钟云问话，立马过来立正站好规规矩矩地回答，认真的样子让金钟云忍不住笑了出来。

“不用那么紧张，我又不是你的老板，”金钟云伸手揉了揉小孩的头发，想起来了什么似的问道：“你家在加州，可是为什么选择来这么远的俄克拉荷马呢？”

李东海一听便双眼发亮，有些激动地说：“钟云哥，你读过《愤怒的葡萄》吗？”③

原来是因为这个原因吗，金钟云低头笑了笑，道：“所以你是想来看看汤姆·乔德的老家吗？”

“差不多吧，哎，反正我在高中的时候可喜欢这本书了，特别是那些农场主宁可把产出过剩的橙子葡萄烧掉，也不愿意贱卖，那段情节真的是太难以想象了……”

提到感兴趣的东西的小孩立马兴奋了，长得十分好看的脸都生动了起来，金钟云捧着拿铁看着他，颇有耐心地听着他说话。

因为金钟云自己以前也干过类似的事，不过那时的他是从俄克拉荷马到加利福尼亚，他记得那时他是大二，刚满19岁的他跟着社团的学长学姐一起去加州的旧金山，李东海的家也刚好在那，他当时跟着那些学长学姐去一个福利机构做志愿者，那个福利机构叫……

等等。

金钟云猛地抬头，突然阴冷的眼神把对面的小孩吓了一跳，李东海看着突然整个人气压变低的金钟云，小心翼翼地问道：“钟云哥，你怎么了？”

“你刚刚说你家在哪？”金钟云知道自己语气很严肃，但是他控制不住，他的手抖得厉害，几乎连轻飘飘的咖啡杯都握不住。

“加……加利福尼亚的旧金山。”李东海记得自己刚刚提过，但是钟云哥要问，他只好再答一遍。

是了，金钟云点点头，然后转身把喝完的咖啡杯往垃圾桶里一丢，头也不回地往档案室跑。

有个一直压在他心底的疑问似乎被挖开了一个角，有一个被所有人忽视的线索好像有了点头绪，金钟云在走廊上飞奔，完全不顾旁边人异样的眼神

金钟云跑上三楼在走廊尽头拐了个弯，敲开了档案室的门。

“请进，啊，是金探员啊，请问有什么事吗？”

“我……我来调一份档案，”金钟云扶着门框喘气，抬头一字一句道：“是六月份的，我们这的一个特大凶杀案。”

“嗯，凶手是谁呢？”

“曺圭贤。”

“犯罪嫌疑人曾在2034年至2040年于加利福尼亚州旧金山的福利机构就读，经嫌疑人口述，那家福利机构名为‘牧羊人之家’……”

后面的档案还写了什么金钟云已经看不下去了，他机械地拿起平板，从相册里调出十一年前的那次活动的照片，一群青葱的大学生在福利机构前笑得灿烂，他们身后的大门上挂着名牌，牌子上写着一行和档案里一模一样的名字——Shepherd's House(牧羊人之家)。

晚上到自己的公寓，金钟云连鞋也没换径直走入了地下室，一打开紧闭厚重的门，一股阴冷的气息逃了出来。

他没开暖气吗，金钟云皱了皱眉，他不知道仿生人会不会生病，他只知道要是以前那个他，他绝对会感冒。

“哥，你回来了？”又是和昨天一模一样的口吻和语气，像编写好的程序一样按部就班。

毕竟到底不是人，只是被植入了记忆芯片，仅此而已。

“我有话要问你。”金钟云没有理会他现在是什么状态，他只想问出自己想要的答案。

“哥想问什么，”那人坐在床上转过了身，一双黑琉璃一般的眼睛在黑暗中反着光，他想了想，补充道：“不过我可以选择要不要告诉你。”

“什么意思？”

“我不能违抗人类的命令，但是我的记忆告诉我，你下面要问的我不能说。”

“别他妈给我废话！”金钟云忍不住对他吼了出来，眼里充满了戾气，仿佛变成了那个工作中雷厉风行的高级探员，他不喜欢别人在他问话的时候叽叽歪歪，尤其是重要的事。

坐在黑暗里的人沉默了一会儿，似乎在做心理斗争，两人之间陷入了死寂，就在金钟云最后的耐心即将消耗殆尽时，对面的人开口了。

“哥知道我以前杀的第一个人是在旧金山吧。”

“那是因为我是在旧金山长大的，不过是贫民窟里，那地方鱼龙混杂什么人都有，简直让人作呕。”

“后来我母亲，或者可以被称作母亲的人死了之后，我被送到了当地的福利机构，叫……”

“Shepherd's House. ”十九岁的金钟云把手放在眼前挡着太阳，眯着眼睛认着大门木牌上挂着的机构名字。

“牧羊人之家，这家机构可真会取名字，”比他高一届的法律系学长站在他身边嗤笑，然后拍了拍他的肩，道：“进去吧，去见见院长。”

金钟云点点头跟着队伍走进了大门，刚刚带着他的学长好像叫金希澈，和自己一样都是韩裔，长着一张美得人神共愤的脸，和他走在一起金钟云感受到了来自四面八方的眼神。

太让人有压力了，金钟云看着金希澈搭在自己肩上的手，心里叹了口气。

和福利院的院长交涉后，像金钟云这样年纪小的被分配到和那些小朋友相处，金钟云看着金希澈递到自己手中的任务，欲言又止道：“可是，我不会讲故事啊。”

给十岁左右的孩子讲故事，这太难为他了。

“没事，反正是和小朋友一起玩，不要太有压力，哥相信你。”

金希澈把一本故事书塞进了他手里，然后转身和他同学勾肩搭背地走了。

金钟云叹了口气，翻了翻手中的故事书，还好，不是什么白雪公主灰姑娘的故事，这样对他一个大男生来说好讲多了。

“接下来我要讲的故事是，青鸟。”金钟云盘腿坐在孩子们中间，把故事书平放在腿上，举起手示意着孩子们安静下来，经过和这群孩子半个小时的接触，金钟云渐渐找到了感觉。

“<青鸟>这篇故事讲的是，圣诞节前夜，蒂蒂尔和米蒂尔的家里非常安静，因为他们家很穷，没钱买礼物。”

“仙女贝莉吕走了进来，她说自己的女儿病得厉害，只有找到青鸟，才会好起来。她送给孩子们一顶魔帽，打发他们去寻找青鸟，于是兄妹俩在猫、狗和各种静物的灵魂的陪伴下，在光神的指引下去往各种各样的地方里寻找青鸟。”

“但是他们找啊找，那些地方根本没有青鸟的影子，他们难过失望地回到了家，却惊喜的发现，青鸟原来一直在他们身边，所以最后他们帮助了生病了的女孩，也收获了幸福和快乐。”

金钟云轻柔的烟嗓轻声读故事十分好听，他读完，抬头发现房间里十几个小脑袋齐刷刷地抬头盯着自己，仿佛已经入了迷。

呼，金钟云悬着的心终于放下了，孩子们都认认真真地听着，看来自己干得不错。

“所以，小朋友们以后也一定会和他们一样，通过帮助别人而获取快乐的。”

“不，”这时，一片沉默中突然冒出一个脆生生的声音，金钟云朝那个方向看去，发现是一个有着亚裔面孔的小男孩，小男孩睁着圆溜溜的黑眼睛，盯着金钟云开口道：“哥哥刚刚讲的明明就是骗人。”

“为什么呢？”金钟云看着那小孩长得可爱，说出的话也提起了他的兴趣，他合上书，笑着问道。

“我努力过了，可是他们还是没有幸福。”小男孩瘪着嘴，语气十分委屈。

“那可能是你努力的方向不一样，”金钟云不知道小男孩口中的“他们”是谁，但还是按着他十九年的人生经历安慰着这个看起来有点委屈的孩子，“你可以试着去了解一下他们想要什么。”

“啊，”金钟云说罢，小男孩似乎是低头思索了一会儿，然后抬起头两眼发亮，睁着那双像玻璃珠一样的黑眼睛看着金钟云，开心地笑了起来，“我明白了，谢谢哥哥。”

金钟云心里突然涌起了一股暖流，像个慈父一样对着小男孩欣慰地点点头，然后想到了什么似的问道：“可以告诉哥哥你叫什么名字吗？”

“曺圭贤。”

小男孩用纯正的首尔腔报上了自己的韩文名，冲着好像呆愣住的金钟云调皮地眨了眨眼。

哥哥不知道我是韩国人吧，呆住的样子真好玩，嘿嘿，捉弄哥哥真是太有趣了。

以前我明明帮了他们，但是他们还是会打我，和我那疯子老妈一样，然后像一个垃圾一样把我在各个寄养家庭之间丢来丢去。

哥哥说我努力的方向不对，好像有点道理，那我就换一种方式吧。

一种能彻底让他们不再烦我打我的方式。

谢谢哥哥。

但是哥哥为什么待一天就走了，幸好我刚刚坐你身边的时候看到了你的校牌，金钟云，这个名字真好听。

我觉得我们以后还会见面的。

到时候希望哥哥不要忘了我。

10

“我可以把所有和这件案子有关的信息告诉你们，但是我有个要求。”

坐在审讯室里令人闻风丧胆的“旅人杀手”放松地靠在椅背上，嘴角挂着一抹让人毛骨悚然的微笑。

“你想要什么？”负责接手的警察一脸凝重，想不通这个杀人魔为什么被缉拿归案了还这么开心。

“我想要指定那个审我的人。”

警员强忍住内心的不快，耐着性子问道：“是谁？”

“嗯，是联邦调查局的，一个韩国人，长得挺好看的，”曺圭贤仰头看着审讯室惨白的等，故意拖长音，瞟到了警员拧着的眉，似乎是玩够了，这才慢悠悠地说道：“ 就是两个小时前把我铐着按在车前盖上的，叫金钟云。”

“如果是他来负责，我什么都交代，”曺圭贤身体微微前倾，似乎已经疯魔的眼神死死盯着面前的警员，道：“我保证。”

警员被他的眼神盯地心里发毛，一开口竟然还结巴了，“这……我要和上级请示。”

“那就行了，”曺圭贤又靠回了椅背上，似乎是听见了天大的惊喜一般，“我等着您的好消息，警官。”

新闻里十恶不赦毫无人性的“旅人杀手”冲着对面额角直冒冷汗的警员狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，居然露出了一抹小孩子终于得到糖果般开心的笑容。

哥，我们马上就要见面了。

希望你还记得我。

Take me to church

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

Offer me that deathless death

Good god let me give you my life. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> ①但丁十四行诗《新生活》  
②电影《断背山》  
③《愤怒的葡萄》约翰·斯坦贝克著长篇小说  
————
> 
> note：文章题目取自泥挺喜欢的一首英文歌Take Me To Church，当时苦恼取什么题目好，就突然想到了这首歌，就发现歌词和文章的某些挺合的。
> 
> 「带我去你的教堂，我会像只忠犬将你的谎言奉若神明，我将会供述我所有的罪孽，你可以磨快你的匕首。
> 
> 赐予我那不灭的死亡吧，主啊，请接受我卑微的生命。」
> 
> 文章脑洞来源于瞳老师的一次口嗨，泥觉得FBI变态杀手仿生人这类设定很有意思，于是停掉手上正在写的来写这篇。
> 
> 瞳老师提供了开头，大概的框架还有小车车，相当于盖房子搭好了框架，泥就负责文笔润色和填充剧情让房子更好看更完整。感谢瞳老师不辞劳苦地和我一起改，最后成功产出了这篇两万多字的长篇。
> 
> 第一次挑战的文风 第一次和瞳老师合作 希望大家喜欢嗷
> 
> 圭杀人动机及过程：  
圭会去酒馆或是便宜的旅店找目标男人，了解他们的喜好之后杀掉。  
男人多为游民或酒鬼之类的社会底层人，死后不会被人怀疑或察觉。通常圭就会找块山地埋一埋，或是切一切喂给附近的野生动物。  
然后圭带着心脏，在一周之内在各个地方寻找可能符合被害男性兴趣的女人。  
在酒吧约炮成功后，圭和女人会去圭的露营车上过夜，隔天早上，圭会将男人的心脏煮给女人食用，然后问女人有没有从这个料理中感觉到爱。  
女人的回答千奇百怪，但都与男人无关，圭就同情男人的爱情无法被接受，并将女人的胃切除当作惩罚，然后把女人的胃跟男人的心脏埋葬。  
女人的尸体会被华丽的布料包裹，然后弃尸在会有人经过的森林小径附近。  
简单来说，这是个从小缺爱的孩子听了云讲的《青鸟》，于是想帮助别人，所以和故事主人公一样想把爱送出去。但是他不懂怎么去爱，所以误入歧途酿成悲剧的故事。


End file.
